My Demons
by HikaruMichaels
Summary: Joshua lutte sans arrêt contre le monstre qu'il abrite. Des fois, il a un ange qui le soutient dans cette lutte.
**Hey tout le monde !
On se retrouve pour un nouveau OS sur l'univers de Joshua Parker, web série créer par Kenji Isidor.  
Pour plus d'immersion, je vous conseil de mettre en même temps la chanson "My Demons" de Starset (vo ou nightcore, comme vous le sentez !) et de lire.  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laissez un comm's ou a mettre son OS dans vos favoris ! ****⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )**

* * *

 _Mayday! Mayday!_  
 _The ship is slowly sinking_  
 _They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling_  
 _They're all around me,_  
 _Circling like vultures_  
 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
 _Wash away my colors_

Tout semblait allait en apparance. Ils avaient l'air heureux, sans problème majeur. Il aurait aimé que ça soit vrai et non un rêve, une douce illusion dans laquel il aime si plongé. Et tout ça à cause de lui. Enfin, son autre lui, ce démon qui habite son corps et qui essaye de cacher, de sceller au plus profond de son être. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas son amant arrivé. Il sursauta quand ce dernier mit un gobelet devant ses yeux.

\- Tu rêvasse Joshua ? Souria Elton, dans un ton moqueur.

\- Je me demandais quel dimension nous pourrions visité aujourd'hui nuance ! Répondit le vagabond, une moue boudeuse au visage.

Le rire qui lui répondit eu un effet de baume dans son coeur. Dieu qu'il aimait la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Avec lui, il avait l'impression de ne pas être le monstre, mais une personne normal. Il prit le gobelet et buvait pensivement son contenu, laissant son regard vagabonné sur le paysage. Il écoutait d'une oreille discrète ce que lui disait Elton, fredonnant de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'il faisait attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Une fois le gobelet vide, Joshua se leva.

Soudain, une violente douleur surgit dans son crâne. Une douleur familière. Celle du monstre qui voulait sortir. Il devait éloigner Elton avant… Il sentait très bien qu'il n'arrivera pas à le retenir cette fois.

\- Elton… Éloignes toi de moi… Vite…

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

Le jeune homme regarda avec horreur son amant lutter contre lui-même. Il était au courant de la double personnalité du jeune homme en face de lui. Avant même qu'il n'ai fait le moindre geste, Joshua l'avait envoyer dans une autre dimension. Il grogna en s'en rendant compte. Comment pouvait-il l'aider s'il le rejetait quand le problème arrivait ? Il réfléchit rapidement à un moyen de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtises et le regrette. Il s'en souvenait très bien de l'état il l'avait retrouver après que le « monstre » est prit le contrôle. Les larmes, l'air abattue. Plus jamais il laisserait ça se reproduire. Il avait, par chance, sauvegarder les coordonné de la zone où ils étaient.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_  
 _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_  
 _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_  
 _I know you're watching,_  
 _I can feel you out there_

La zone était désert, aucune trace du vagabond… Elton jura dans sa barde et commença sa traque. Il devait faire vite… Autant il aimait Joshua, il avait peur de son autre lui, de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins… Il devait arriver à l'arrêter. Ses pas se stoppèrent alors qu'il regardait piteusement le sol. L'arrêter ? C'est une belle paroles ! Comment allait-il faire ?! Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais réussi à le retrouver avant la fin de la tempête. Et puis même s'il parvenait à le retrouver, qu'est-ce qu'il fairait ? Il ne savait pas. Un crie attira son attention. Quelqu'un se faisait attaquer ? Il soupira et courra vers la direction du crie, espérant que ça ne soit pas Bad Joshua...

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

\- Cours petite demoiselle ~ Bientôt le grand méchant loup va d'attraper ~

\- Laissez moi ! Au secours ! Par pitié quelqu'un !

Une jeune femme, du 18ème voir, début 19ème siècle courrait dans le dédale de rue, essayant d'échapper à son bourreau. Bourreau qui n'était autre que Dark Joshua. Il était assez contrarié que l'autre Joshua est encore une fois éloigner Elton d'eux. Mais il savait que le beau brun revenait toujours. Il avait juste à attendre, comme d'habitude ~  
Cependant, il s'assurait de ne plus laisser les commandes au gentils et clownesque Joshua. Il restera là et il tuera Elton, pour détruire à jamais l'autre Joshua. Mais pour le moment, il avait un jouet très beau et bien vivace avec lequel jouer. En chantonnant doucement, il sautilla dans la direction pris par la jeune femme. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il la retrouva acculée dans un cul de sac. D'un geste machinal, il sortit le bâton de feu et le pointa sur la demoiselle.

\- Trouvé ~

\- Pitié… Laissez moi… Je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne vous ai rien fait ! implora la demoiselle.

Le rire du jeune homme fut spontané ! Il ne pouvait pas calmer le fou rire qui avait prit d'assaut sa raison. Elle était bien marrante celle là. Il leva l'arme au dessus de sa tête et au moment de l'abattre un tir se fit entendre. L'arme vola hors de la prise du fou, sous un regard surpris de ce dernier. La demoiselle en profita pour s'enfuir sans rien demander, lançant un regard de reconnaissance vers le tireur qui n'était qu'Elton.

 _Take me over the walls below_  
 _Fly forever_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _I need a savior to heal my pain_  
 _When I become my worst enemy_  
 _The enemy_

\- Elton.  
\- Je suis content d'être arrivé à temps…

\- Je t'en félicite même ~ Je vais pouvoir te tuer maintenant ~

\- Je pense pas.

\- Ah ? Tu pense que je ne serais pas capable ~

\- Oui.

L'air confiant d'Elton énerva le vagabond. Il le croyait vraiment incapable de l'attaquer ? Très bien ! Il reprit son bâton de feu et se tourna nonchalamment vers Elton. Il soutenait son regard toujours confiant. Au fond de lui, il sentait l'autre Joshua s'agiter, hurler dans sa tête de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il essayait de reprendre le contrôle, mais jamais il le laisserait.

\- Toujours sur de toi ~ ?

\- Toujours Joshua. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

Cette simple phrase fut un déclic. Le Dark Joshua fonça sur Elton et au moment d'abaisser son arme sur le jeune homme, son bras cessa son mouvement. Il ne pouvait pas abattre l'arme sur lui. Non, quelqu'un l'en empêcher.

\- Non… NON ! FOU MOI LE CAMP !

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away_

Elton recula, regardant avec peur la lutte entre le bon et le mauvais Joshua. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre maintenant. Juste regarder… Regarder et prier pour que son Joshua revienne. Il ignora tout du dialogue interne que s'échangeant les deux esprits, mais il savait à quel point ce genre de lutte épuiser le corps de Joshua. Il se tenait prêt. Tout ses muscles étaient tendu, prêt à bondir au moment où Joshua vacillerait au sol pour le rattraper. Parce que c'était le rôle qu'il s'était donné.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

Dans la tête du vagabond, une lutte acharné se livrait. Aucun des deux ne lâchait prises. L'un se battait pour protéger la personne qu'il aimait et les lymbes, l'autre pour pouvoir tout détruire. C'était une lutte épuisante, ils fermèrent en concert les yeux. Qui allait revenir auprès d'Elton ? Qui avait été le plus fort des deux ? Qui avait eu le plus de volonté ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite le ciel bouger, il sentait les bras le tenir contre un torse. La prise s'était d'ailleurs resserrer autour de son corps frêle.

\- … Elton… ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien, tu n'as rien.

Le gentil Joshua souriait doucement et refermait les yeux. Il avait gagner. Il avait été, encore une fois, le plus fort.

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_


End file.
